yoshifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Finnfionnafan321
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yoshi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo 3DS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AquaYoshi (Talk) 21:44, June 26, 2012 Hi, Here's my real welcome message. It's really great that you edited since one of our major editors just left but were getting new edits everyday now.I hope to see you in the future --AquaYoshi 22:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Good Work! Good work on the wiki. Your prize is a sysop promotion. I also opened a new forum topic if want a say. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome. Are you a fan of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake? Your username sorta implies so. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi, im an inactive bureaucrat of this wiki who was bored and decided to stop by to this wiki, and I looked at the recent activity page expecting to see empty white pixels, but it was filled with contributions. Thanks a lot for your help to this wiki. MassiveSodaDuckTalk 13:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Help Could you please help replace categories like "Characters" with "Characters in (Game)", etc? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, say there are two categories called Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Enemies, you bundle them into one to make it category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. Also do this with other related stuff please. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I forgot to tell you; also, please remove categories like category:Yoshi's Story and category:Enemies, etc. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the awesome welcome. I am glad to be here as well as the RS Wiki One Regular Dude 01:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) FFF! yea it's me leo here i'm supposed to be un-blocked from rs wikia today whats the problem? User:IMRAD101 UserTalk:IMRAD101 16:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i just made my account yesterday and i was wondering, how do you create a link to another article in yoshi wiki? Yoshi Moose 17:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Ello Hey FFF! Nice wiki. I'll join you. da berry's leaf 13:04, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Tord? Don't you think Tord's violent? I mean, he pulls out guns and knives, right? - It's pretty swell! (talk) 22:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :I also like Tord because of him being violent. It's pretty sad that he left in 25ft under the seat - It's pretty swell! (talk) 03:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Tord Larsson's YouTube account Have you ever heard of Tord Larsson's YouTube account, KalashiCock? Did you know that he closed it? - It's pretty swell! (talk) 16:08, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey IMRAD/Leoradical here would you love to check out my wiki? Here's a page from there http://grandtheftautosanandreas1.wikia.com/wiki/In_The_Beginning Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Fan 17:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow, You have 411 articles in one month. Keep up the good work and maybe you can win some awards!And some cake but it's lie flavored anyways keep up the good work --AquaYoshi (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Right You were right about Gravity Falls. It is a pretty good show. da berry's leaf (talk) 01:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi I just went on this wiki today Hi Hi, I'm SuperMarioThree an admin of italian Yoshi Wiki (Called All Yoshi Wiki). We want to do a partnership with your American Wiki. You can talk with me in my User Talk in our Wiki.----Saluti,SuperMarioThree,if I tink 14:50, September 24, 2012 (UTC)